Neon Genesis Evangelion: Father Knows Best
by Gregg Landsman
Summary: AU. It's amazing what a few negative opinions on the review board will do. One small change changes everything, much like the butterfly causing a hurricane. That and makes things somewhat more complicated on the romantic end. Finished with Episode 1.
1. Prologue

* * *

Evangelion and all associated characters are the property of Gainax and Mr. Anno. All rights reserved. If I owned it, I would not be in Grad School and instead living in a beach house.

Just to assure you, I have _not_ given up on Shinji Almighty-I'm reassessing where the plot will go and I've been gestating this idea for a while. So, without further ado...

* * *

**Neon Genesis Evangelion:**

**Father Knows Best**

-----------------------------------------

The doors to the massive office open as the fingers tap quickly and furiously at the single desk's computer keyboard. Walking in swift strides, the aging man stops in front of the desk of his commanding officer, knowing better than to interrupt him in these situations.

"Report."

"We've engaged it," Kozou Fuyutsuki, Sub-Commander of NERV says, "It has been conclusively identified as the Third Angel. We'll be needed in Central Dogma shortly."

"Understood. What forces do we have ready?"

"Unit 00 is still being repaired. Rei is injured, but she can pilot. We can engage with Unit 01, but we still don't think either of them can pilot it until the Third Child arrives."

"And he is enroute?"

"He is."

"Give me his file."

Fuyutsuki produces a manila folder from behind his back and places it, open, on the desk. There is a pause as the Commander pushes his glasses back up on his nose.

"Ah, Hell. What about..."

"Already on standby. She needed no prodding. She's adapted well to the role, if I may say."

"You may. Give them the okay. And contact NERV-3 in Germany. Tell them to start the shipment. I want them both here as soon as possible."

"Understood."

Fuyutsuki pulls a hand-held communicator from his breast pocket, clicking it on.

"This is Fuyutsuki. We are authorized to deploy. Instruct the JSSDF that this is now a NERV engagement."

He looks again to his commander. The Commander nods.

"Launch the Evangelion."

-------------------------------------------

A blue Alpine Renault speeds through the streets of Tokyo-3. While easy enough with the streets empty, it doesn't make it any safer as the passenger holds onto the arm-rest with whitening knuckles.

He is only fourteen years old, with short, unruly black hair, blue eyes, and in a ruffled white buttoned shirt and black slacks. While usually not one to have really wild bouts of emotion, this situation is enough to give him a look of stark terror.

And it just got worse. He just got a look at what they're running from.

"What the Hell is that!?"

Towering over the Tokyo-3 skyline, is a creature nearly 200 feet tall. Olive green, whether it is armor or skin, with bony ridges covering its shoulders, wrists, and its chest, every footstep is seismic. The red core at its chest is surrounded by bony protrusions that resemble ribs, and its face, or what passes for it, is a skull with a beak-like nose pointing downwards.

It takes him a moment to realize it's heading their way.

"Ah, crap."

The driver, a purple-haired woman who drives with the grace and subtlety more suited for a fighter pilot, punches the accelerator to a gear he didn't know the car possessed, and flattens the half-turned teenager against the seat.

"By the way," she says, "My name's Misato Katsuragi. Sorry I didn't introduce myself before I yanked you into my car, but we're running late as is."

She turns to him, which does nothing to reassure him because it means she isn't looking at the road.

"You're Shinji, right?"

He nods, blood draining from his face.

"Good. And don't worry, I've done this before. Just tell me if the Angel's getting any closer."

"A-Angel?"

"That's the monster."

He turns. A giant three-toed green foot smashes into the pavement one city block behind them.

"Oh."

Misato fumbles around the seat behind her, muttering about her phone, until Shinji grabs it and hands it to her. She smiles in response, punching up a number without looking at the screen and hitting the send button.

"Hi there," she says, "This is Major Katsuragi. I have the Third Child, and, you might want to know, the_ ANGEL IS RIGHT BEHIND US!_ So if you _DON'T_ want it to...wait. You're _WHAT?!_"

Sirens begin blaring and the ground begins shaking.

"Hold on tight," she says, "And thing happy thoughts."

She sharply turns the wheel, Shinji screaming as the car turns right on two wheels, nearly flipping over and it heads down the intersection...

And a giant red foot slams into the ground.

"Do I need to remind you," Misato shouts into the phone, "That _I_ am _OPS Commander?!_ Who gave the authorization to launch Unit 02?!"

She blanches.

"Oh. Well. Okay, then. We're en route."

She ends the call and tosses the phone into the backseat.

"Oh, you're just going to _love_ the Commander when you meet him," she growls, "Say...Shinji Ikari, right? You wouldn't happen to be _related_ to Gendo Ikari, would you?"

Shinji turns to Misato, and slowly, as he tries his best to stop trembling, nods.

"He...he's my father."

Misato tries, as best as she can, to place that idea. And is still trying as she veers the car into the tunnel leading underground.

---------------------------------

Much to his credit, Shinji is still walking. It's not that he would have been injured, it's just that any normal person who was in a car chase involving a 200' tall monster and a giant robot would have locked himself in the car until someone explained to him exactly what the Hell just happened.

Partly it was because Shinji was half expecting to wake up in his bed in Okayama by now and find out this was all a fever dream or an adolescent fantasy. That would be a way of explaining Misato's dress, but he's been pinching the back of his hand since they started walking and nothing's happened.

"It's about damn time!"

He stops as he sees someone walking to him. A blonde woman in a wetsuit. More evidence that this is a dream. His teacher has books on these things, so he should read through them when he wakes up.

"Ritsuko," Misato says through gritted teeth, "What the _Hell_ are you thinking launching an Evangelion like that! We don't have all of Unit 02's defenses up yet, remember?!"

"It was the Commander's orders," the woman responds, "And it was a stopgap. We needed the Angel slowed down so you could get the Third Child to the base. And she _volunteered._"

"She would."

"Don't let the Commander hear you say that."

"The Commander can-"

"The Commander is waiting."

Both women stop at the sound of the voice. They both turn to the end of the hallway to where the new arrival is waiting. Tall, dark hair and a dark beard framing his face, with tinted glasses and a labcoat over his gray uniform.

His gaze wanders over to Shinji, and he pauses only to push his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"Father," Shinji stammers.

"Good. You've come," Doctor Gendo Ikari says, "The Commander is waiting."

He turns and walks through the open doors, exiting the antiseptic hallway. Shinji follows, needing no prodding from the two women, walking to the open-air elevator and standing a good distance from his father.

-----------------------------------------------------

The descent was quiet, save for when Shinji turned and saw something descending beside them. As tall as the monster, but bright red and shaped like a human, with large jet strips coming from its shoulders that were cracked, red and yellow armor showing burn marks, and a humanoid head with four green eyes.

Shinji could only stare at it...and at one point, the giant turned to them, and Shinji just kept reassuring himself that this was a dream.

"Great idea," Misato mutters as they step off the elevator and onto a catwalk that appears to be over an indoor lake or pool, "Send out the incomplete Eva. Didn't it dawn on you that we could have used Unit 01?"

"Unit 01 does not accept the Second Child," Ikari responds, pushing up his glasses, "We tried. The First Child is a fall-back to pilot it, as well. We prefer to have all our options."

"Our main hope," the blonde says, "Is that the Third Child pilots Unit 01 and stops the Angel."

They stop midway across the bridge. Shinji looks down at the water. It looks cold. He's hoping that if he tosses himself into it, _that_ will wake him up.

"So, you're the Third Child?"

He looks up at the voice. Standing, silhouetted from the light of an observation tunnel above them is a man in a black variant of his father's uniform, clear glasses on his nose, and reddish-brown hair framing his face. He is younger than his father, skin a little lighter to mark him as European descent, and standing considerably looser, as well.

"Lights."

The lights in the room flicker on, and Shinji sees that in the water there is what he can make out to be a large hand.

He turns, and comes face to face with the first sign that this is less a dream than a nightmare.

"What the Hell is that?!"

"That's Unit 01," the Commander responds, "And you have been chosen as it's pilot."

He smirks, pushing up his glasses slightly, as Fuyutsuki walks up beside him.

"Shinji Ikari," he says, "I am Supreme Commander Pieter Sohryu. Welcome to NERV. Get ready to save the world."


	2. Chapter 1

Liquid solution that smells like blood? Check.

200' tall robot who's cockpit feels like a womb? Check.

Agreeing to pilot it after being persuaded by two beautiful women in the same manner he'd get a cookie from a grownup when he was three? Check.

Shinji Ikari is definitely dreaming. Any moment now, he'll wake up, find that he's not in a giant robot being taxied to a very large set of elevators, and look up that Jung book in his teacher's library on dream symbolism.

"..._eck, One Two Three. Can you see me?_"

Voices in his head? Check.

"Um...okay. I can hear you...but where are you?"

"_My image should be in your right eye. Adjust the dial on the left wrist on your plugsuit._"

"Plugsuit?"

_"What you're wearing, Newb. You ARE wearing a plugsuit, right? What ARE YOU WEARING?"_

Shinji pauses. The voice, he has realized, is a girl's. She'd have to be around his age, and it's a reasonable assumption to him that this, being a dream, is going somewhere.

"I'm wearing my school uniform," he says, "What are you wearing?"

There is a long silence on the part of the voice, although he can hear the sound of something smashing in the background, in contrast to the loud banging of the clamps locking to the robot's harness.

_"Okay, the good news is that Old Man Ikari has officially lost his last marble and I win the office pool. The bad news is that you're in serious trouble."_

_------------------------------------_

"I'm reading signals in the cockpit," the woman with short-black hair sitting at one of the three consoles says, "The pilot's in contact. She's walking him through it."

Gendo Ikari says nothing in response, stroking his chin as he watches the free-floating holographic display. Taking the cue, the blonde woman next to him nods.

"Thank you, Maya," she says, and turns to her superior, "What do you guess will happen?"

"I don't guess, Doctor Akagi," he responds, and goes silent.

Central Dogma is normally abuzz with activity, and now is no exception. Even if this were the first time the Third Angel showed up, the place would be no more of a madhouse than it already is. They've come to expect this sort of thing.

Some employees joke that you don't have to be crazy to work here, but it makes the time go faster.

"Unit 01 is at the lifts," one of the other technicians, a glasses-wearing man, announces, "Rails are prepped and electrified. Path is clear."

Misato looks up to the highest level of the bridge. Fuyutsuki nods.

"Eva launch!"

------------------------------------------------

Rails as high as it rise up from the street, prompting the Angel to turn. Alarms blaring, the street shaking, the Angel stands still as the rails electrify and shake in anticipating of the approaching delivery.

Shooting up at speeds high enough to flatten whoever was foolhardy enough to pilot it, the 200' tall giant encased in purple, green-highlighted armor arrives. The restraints keeping it flat against the harness release, the giant lifting its demonic, horned visage, eyes flashing yellow as it slumps forward.

"Okay...I'm here...now what do I do?"

_"Alright, alright. I'll walk you through this. You're SURE you have no experience?"_

"I'd think I'd remember if I piloted a giant robot..."

_"Walk. Get the Eva to walk."_

"How do I do that?"

_"Controls. In front of you. Grab them. Think, 'WALK.'"_

"Okay, okay..."

He grips the two butterfly controls in front of him.

----------------------------------------

The giant shudders as it raises one foot, dropping it down in front of it and following with another elongated footstep. Inside Central Dogma, Misato palms her face and turns to Gendo.

"He...doesn't know what he's doing, does he?"

"I never said he knew how to pilot."

"You _did_ recommend him."

"I said he had potential. I never said he was trained."

---------------------------------------------

_"Just walk like you're supposed to! Think of it as a two hundred foot tall version of you! WALK NORMAL!"_

"This'd be a lot easier if you weren't screaming at me! And what do I do when I reach that...thing?!"

_"Take out your prog knife and HIT THE RED THING!"_

"Prog knife?"

-------------------------------------------------------

Seat turning, Lieutenant Maya Ibuki turns to her two immediate superiors.

"Unit 01 doesn't have a Progressive Knife."

The co-heads of Project E glare at her. It's not as much Dr. Akagi glaring at her as it is Doctor Ikari. Ikari's glare is the stuff of legend. It's said that he stopped Unit 00's original rampage by staring at it until it calmed down. It's said that if all else fails, they could deploy him against the Angel and have him stare at it until it broke down in tears.

"What do you mean," Akagi says, "It doesn't have a Progressive Knife?"

"It's supposed to be installed on Tuesday."

"Very well," Ikari says, "Deploy the defense shields."

"It doesn't have those either. Tuesday."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere between the bickering between Shinji and the voice in his head, and the bickering between two of the most respected scientists on the planet, the Angel noticed Unit 01 and decided to do something about it. In response, Unit 01 followed is orders and punched towards the red globe on the Angel's chest.

Shinji Ikari has many skills. He's an above average cello player. He has, at age 14, become a skilled chess player. He understands heady concepts without much thought.

Unfortunately, he has little skill in hand to hand combat. The Angel promptly grabbed Unit 01's hand, and broke its arm.

Pain shot up Shinji's arm, and releasing the controls he grabbed his left arm at the spot where he feels the bone should have been crushed. Biting back a scream, ignoring the fact that the arm is more or less intact, realization rushes to him.

That was pain. That was _severe, horrible_ pain.

One does not feel pain in a dream.

He is _not_ dreaming.

He is in a giant robot.

He is face to face with a 200 foot tall green monster.

He is _about to die._

And so, he does the one thing that is really appropriate in this situation.

He screams.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The Angel doesn't notice the pilot's stark terror. If it did, it pays it no head, as it proceeds to grab the Eva's head in its three-fingered hand and lift it up before slamming it face-first into the Tokyo-3 pavement.

Lifting the limp giant up with ease, a long beam of solid light sprouts out of its elbow, extending to its shoulder before ramming all the way back up its arm and slamming into the Eva's face.

The blast enters the Eva through the eye and comes out the back, the force of it carrying the Eva over Tokyo-3 and slamming into a building. Rubble and wreckage collapse over the giant, pinning it to the ground even if the pilot could control it.

The Angel advances.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn," Misato growls, "Alright, abort the mission! Arm the conventional batteries and tether the Eva back here!"

Next to her, Gendo scowls. He strokes his chin, glaring at the battle as if staring at it would be enough to change the outcome.

"Pilot's status?"

"No data," Maya yells, "All the interconnects are scrambling! The data stream's flowing backwards!"

Gendo perks an eyebrow, though no one else notices in the panic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Angel grabs Unit 01 by the face and lifts it, chunks of building falling off and smashing into the pavement. The eyes of the Angel, recessed in the skull-face, begin to glow.

The glow ceases when Unit 01's fist smashes it between the eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Eva is _REACTIVATING!_"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Eva stands, single eye glowing brightly as the Angel stumbles back. Locks around its jaw tear, and it glares at the Angel as it rears forward.

In Central Dogma, amidst all the chaos, Gendo grins.

"Berserker."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unit 01 rears its head back as its jaw opens, throwing back its head and roaring. The roar is piercing, like a combination of a wild beast and a computerized alarm. Directing a baleful eye at the Angel, the Eva moves.

It moves faster than the Angel can react, in a moment on the creature and slamming it down onto the pavement.

Momentum carries them across the city, Unit 01 pinning the creature's back against one of the larger building before it begins punching the Angel again and again in the face, each punch cracking the concrete and glass all the way to the other side.

A cross-shaped energy blast tosses the Eva off, the Evangelion twisting in mid air to land on its feet with an earth-shaking tremor. It growls, drops to all fours, and disappears, blurring back into visual sight in front of the Angel.

----------------------------------------------------------

"I don't believe it," Akagi says, glancing at the screen and the telemetry data, "Did Unit 01 just _break_ the sound barrier?"

Behind her, Gendo's grin only becomes wider.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Each blow carried a seismic shockwave. Tremors of the punches Unit 01 lays into the Angel could be felt all the way in Okinawa.

Were there anyone left above ground, they would have seen the Eva straddling the Angel as it wailed again and again on the core, both arms of the creature already broken and its face cracked. Victory seemed imminent. Cracks were beginning to appear in the red core.

And then, the strangest thing happened.

The Angel was gone. One moment it was there, about to die, and the next moment the Third Angel was nowhere to be seen.

In response, the Eva stood, sniffing the air, peering about to find its foe. After several minutes with no sign of the enemy, it realized the need for it was over, and collapsed onto one knee, pitching its head forward, and the light in its eye died down.

Tokyo-3 was still and silent. Annihilation had, once more, been averted.

They'd find out the exact price some months later.

--------------------------------------------

If it wasn't for the fact that he doesn't recognize the ceiling, Shinji would have thought the entire experience was a particularly lucid dream. Unfortunately, his arm is still aching, he feels like someone removed a railroad spike from his skull, and as said before, the ceiling isn't the one in his bedroom.

"About time you woke up."

He turns to the direction of the voice, and after blinking for a few long moments, sits up. He recognizes the voice. It's the same girl who was helping him during the battle, which he still blacked out midway through.

A little taller than him, auburn hair with red clips similar to the things they shoved onto his head before putting him in the Eva, and jaw-droppingly beautiful. For a moment, he's elated that a girl like that actual spoke to him.

Then again, he still got his ass handed to him, but it was by a giant monster, so he doesn't think twice about it.

She walks over to him, and extends her hand.

"I'm Asuka Langely Sohryu, the Second Child. Not bad for your first time out."

"Did I kill the..."

"Nah, it got away. It has a habit of doing that, so don't worry about it."

"Oh," he says, and shakes her hand, "I won't, then. I'm sorry, but I can't really remember anything about the battle."

He rubs his temples, feeling a headache coming on, and in response Asuka ruffles his hair.

"Don't worry about it," she says, "You show promise, anyway. Me and Rei'll have to work on you."

"Who's Rei?"

"First Child, the other pilot," she responds, "When you're settled in, we'll get you introduced to everyone. Misato will be along in a few minutes, so if you excuse me..."

She begins walking to the door, and he can swear he hears knuckles cracking.

"...I need to talk with someone."

-------------------------------------------------------

As said, a few minutes later Misato came with his clothes, cleaned of whatever it was they filled the Entry Plug with. It was walking with her that he learned a little about the girl who visited him. She was the daughter of the Commander, and the pilot of the mecha that had fought the Angel on their way to the base.

"She's a bit of an army brat," Misato explains as they walk on the path that presumably leads to the garage, "She's technically the Second Child, but she's been training constantly to be an Eva pilot ever since she was five years old."

"Five years old? That means..."

"Means she had nine years experience driving the thing. So she's not only the semi-official trainer for the Eva pilots, which in itself isn't a lot of people since you're the third pilot so far chosen, but she's also something of a mother hen to the pilots, as well."

They stop at a pair of elevator doors. The doors open, and Shinji finds himself face to face with his father, who for some reason has a prominent bruise under his right eye. Gendo regards him for a moment, grins slightly, and walks past them.

Shinji and Misato walk into the elevator.

"Misato, why does my father have a black eye?"

"I told you Asuka was a sort of mother-hen, right?"

"So, she..."

"Yep. She decked your father."

"I see. Who's idea was it to stick me in the giant robot, by the way?"

"Your dad's."

"Okay. Fine by me, then."

And the doors close.


	3. Chapter 2

_

* * *

SLAM._

"Asuka, I can't believe you _punched_ Doctor Ikari! What the Hell got into you?!"

"He deserved it! He stuffed his own son into an Eva!"

"Well, you don't seem to complain!"

"That's because I've been training for nine years! It's a miracle he even got that thing to walk!"

She opens eyes, her resting period abruptly ended by the arrival of her two house-mates. She gets out of bed, painfully slowly, and walks into the living room to find Asuka and the Commander arguing, both visibly livid. The subject is of a new pilot. Considering they are all still alive, the pilot must have been capable.

The two stop arguing when they see her.

"Oh, hello Rei," Commander Sohryu says, "Are you feeling alright? They said you should rest."

"I am not feeling ill," Rei Ayanami responds, and turns to her fellow pilot, "Asuka, did you punch Doctor Ikari?"

"Damned straight I did," Asuka responds, and glares at her father, "And I'm of half a mind to do the same to you! What the _Hell_ were you thinking?!"

"Hey, you're not too old for me to ground."

"I'd like to see you try! I'm the only pilot who-"

"Weren't you just praising Shinji's skills?"

"...all right. You win this round."

Rei raises her hand. Well, her good hand, considering the other one is in a cast.

"Considering we are all still alive," she says, "I suggest that the pilot is not incompetent."

"I never said he was incompetent," Asuka says, rubbing the bridge of her nose, "He never _heard_ of an Eva before today. He had no training and still Ikari came up with the _brilliant _idea of shoving him into it and tossing him out into the battle."

"So we will be training him."

"Damned right we will."

"Understood. I will go back to resting."

She turns on her heel and walks back to wards her and Asuka's bedroom. Sighing, the Commander rubs the bridge of his nose as he plops down onto the living room's single couch, putting his feet up on one of the easy chairs.

"I'd say prevention of an extinction-level event is cause for ordering in, wouldn't you?"

"Ja, ja. What about the Third Child? Is he staying with us, to?"

"Nope."

"Is he staying with the _good_ Doctor?"

"Asuka, he's my third in command. He's not as crazy as you think he is."

"Answer the question."

"No, he's not. He showed no interest in staying with his father, and besides, Gendo's apartment is barely big enough for one person. Katsuragi offered to take him in."

Rei peaks her head out of the bedroom.

"Commander, is it wise to have a pilot stay in a brothel?"

"Rei, where'd you get the idea he was staying in a brothel?"

"I assumed Major Katsuragi's apartment is a brothel as Asuka consistently refers to her as a whore."

Sohryu levels his gaze at his daughter.

"I'll go order dinner," Asuka says, and uses the opportunity to make a quick exit to the kitchen.

* * *

The doors to Cage 3 open, and Kozou Fuyutsuki walks onto the catwalk. He sees the other figure, the sole other figure save for the odd technician several stories below, leaning against the railing and staring at Unit 01.

His lab coat is discarded, and he is still in his beige uniform with his glasses folded in his pocket, and well-scarred hands folded so he can rest his chin on it. Everyone assumes he is insane-not dangerously insane; more like lucidly insane in that he makes amazing leaps of logic but at the same time is not someone who can be classified as normal.

Fuyutsuki knows him better than that. He's seen him through his worst tragedies and greatest triumphs. He argued the most for him to be put in charge of NERV, and when that failed argued for the position he has now. Sighing, he places a hand on his ally's shoulder.

"Is this in your grand plan, Ikari?"

Gendo grins.

"No, Sensei. This is where it _begins._"

"So..."

"Yes. She became aware. That wasn't Shinji. That was her."

"So...you were right. In the end, you were right."

"I tend to be, Sensei. Now we wait, and we see."

* * *

Her dress changed for a tank top and shorts, Misato Katsuragi sits back in her chair at the kitchen table and pops open her fourth beer for the night. Shinji is heading to the bath and dinner is done. Sometime this week she'll remember to clean the place, but that's neither here nor there.

Her reverie is broken by the sudden knocking on the door.

"It's unlocked," she yells.

The front door slides open, and she turns to the sounds of light footsteps. Standing in the doorway of her kitchen is now a 14 year old girl with short black hair and in one of the local middle school's school uniforms.

"Hi, Miss Katsuragi," she says with a wide smile, "Did you just get back?"

"Yep. They just let you out of the shelters, Sakura?"

"Yeah. I got a ride with one of the neighbors. Any chance you can tell me if one of those rumors I heard about is right?"

"Which one?"

"The one about the new pilot."

Misato stares at her neighbor, and sighing, rubs the bridge of her nose.

"You know that I can't just-"

Squawking, a warm-water penguin rushes past, flapping its stubby wings as it runs in stark terror. And a moment later, a buck-naked Shinji bursts out of the bathroom entrance.

"Misato! There's a..."

Her life having gone as it has, Misato Katsuragi has kept some optimistic notions. She still believes in true love, she still believes, to an extent, in the innocence of youth. So she watches as the two teens come face to face for the first time, and in some part, deep down in the cockles of her heart, hopes for the best.

And when she drags the unconscious Shinji into his bedroom a few minutes later, decides to find a better way to introduce them, next time.

* * *

The lights to the small apartment turn on as the door closes, and the girl walks in. Scratching the back of her neck, she drops a piece of white stone in a beaker of water by the door, the substance dissolving quickly.

"What a day," Sakura groans, "What a day. Can't believe that happened _again._"

She walks across the Spartan living room, containing only a single chair, a color television, and a table with a fishbowl. Inside the bowl, the two inhabitants react to her presence, climbing to the surface of the water and staring at her.

"I'm going to take a break," she says, "So...which one of you wants to be next?"

"_Child._"

She turns, sighing heavily at the light now manifesting in the center of the living room.

"Hello, mother."

"_It is good to see you are not dead. It is good to see this world is still alive. Was the outcome the same?_"

"Yes...it was. There is a new pilot."

"_I see. Continue as you have. Let the next come. The Cycle continues, and we must be ready for the great conflict's beginning._"

"I...thought what was happening now was the conflict," Sakura says, brow knitting in confusion, "The Trials were supposed to bring about..."

"_No. The trials are just the beginning. The end shall come soon, so heed my warning._"

"Yes, mother?"

"_The Fourth Child. Be wary of him, for he is not what he seems. He will be the key and he will be the last line before the end. You will know him when you see him, and as tempted as you may be, do not harm him. Encourage him. Make him stray from his course._"

Sakura nods, folding her hands in front of her and bowing to the apparition.

"As you wish, Mother. May I ask one question?"

"_You may._"

"How will it end?"

There is a pause, the voice silent as it ponders the question. And when it speaks, the voice is no longer warm.

"_In your death._"

And then, the light is gone.


	4. Chapter 3

_"Eva is the end result of Project E, a massive effort to avert a Third Impact caused by the beings we dub Angels. Constructed out of replicated Angelic genetic material recovered from the meteorite that destroyed Antarctica, Evangelions are essentially docile biomechanical superweapons which respond to projected thoughts."_

"Next slide."

On Akagi's order, the picture turns into an image on Unit 01, strapped with cables, its head different though, covered in a silver and white brace.

"_Evangelion Unit 00, or the Prototype, was constructed in 2004. Shortly thereafter, Test-Type Unit 01 was constructed and tested. Following activation trial runs, Units 02, 03, and 04, the production models, underwent initial growth and construction._

_"The armor of the Evangelion serves two main purposes. Primarily, it serves as a means of physical defense. Secondly, it acts as restraints should either the pilot or the Evangelion go out of control._"

"Next…yes, Shinji?"

Looking around, and realizing once again he is the _only_ new recruit in the small theatre/debriefing room, he lowers his hand and shrinks slightly into his chair.

"Doctor," he says, "Are the Angels _really_ Angels?"

"No," Akagi responds, her expression blank, "We just refer to them as such because Second Impact is referred to as a 'Biblical Catastrophe.' Also, current theory applies that another meteor similar to the one that caused Second Impact may have originally seeded life on Earth. So, the Angels may be related to us, but we can't be entirely sure. Next slide."

"Wait, what?"

"The Theta theory. Four billion years ago, Earth was a meteor-pitted ball of acid. A rogue planet named Theta collided with Earth. When the damage settled, Earth had more hydrogen and oxygen to create water, and the remains of Theta became the Moon, which blocked meteors and asteroids."

"It didn't do a good job."

"The science community has a simple phrase to explain Second Impact."

"Really?"

"Shit Happens. Next slide."

* * *

One-way windows are a wonderful thing. They allow, for example, Asuka and Rei to observe Shinji as he receives his first bits of training from Dr. Akagi, watching as he asks the questions only someone completely naïve could ask.

"He's different than I thought," Asuka says, "He doesn't really look like his dad."

"Rugged," Rei asks/whispers.

"_Creepy._"

Rei nods.

"Ah, yes. You refer to the circumstances of my creation."

"Yeah. He has to start dating."

They turn from the window, and begin walking down the corridors towards the changing rooms. Both are still in their school uniforms, an eyepatch over Rei's eye and a cast on her arm, both still holding their bags and marching in lockstep.

"There are rumors."

"Yeah," Asuka snorts, "Mainly those spread by Aoba so he can score with Ibuki. Holding the torch is fine and all, but if by some miracle Ikari's wife somehow _rises from the dead,_ I'm thinking the first thing she's gonna do is smack him around the head and neck until he cries like a little girl."

"You refer to his abandoning Shinji."

"Damn straight I do!"

"You are aware that the same almost happened to you."

Asuka grinds her teeth, nodding.

"Yeah…but it didn't. God knows how screwed up I'd be if _my_ father left me…"

* * *

"Tell me what I'm seeing here."

Sitting across from the large crescent desk in the office of the Commander, blinking in the filtered sunlight in the Geofront, Doctor Ikari clears his throat, as if to hammer the point home.

"Those are the Third Child's synchronization scores."

"I'm aware, Ikari. I'm just looking for an explanation. Because these are absolutely and utterly _impossible._"

Sohryu tosses down the reports, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms, glaring at Ikari.

"The research _you_ pioneered told me that the pilots have to be trained slowly. So we did. Asuka started training from the age of five just to be accepted _into_ the program when she was eight! Rei's been in and out of an entry plug since she was born. The Fourth Child has been doing this since he was _found._ Yet, the moment your _son_ enters Unit 01, he sets the _record_ for first time synchronization ratio and passes _Rei_. You're holding something back from me, Doctor."

Leaning forward on the desk, propped up on his elbows, Gendo Ikari forms a bridge with his hands underneath his nose. It is his normal pose when he becomes pensive, serious, and scholarly, and for Sohryu it is a sign he's going to _get to the point._

"I believe that if we put the Third Child in Unit 02 or the Prototype, neither Eva would as much as respond. I believe the anomaly rests not in the pilot, but the Evangelion."

"The accident."

"Exactly. My theories are well known to you as to exactly _what_ happened, but they were proven with the Third Child's performance against Sachiel. Telemetry data indicated, when the Evangelion overpowered the Angel…"

"I see," Sohryu says, turning the chair and looking out over the Geoscape, "In the future, Gendo, I want to be made aware of these things at least five seconds before you do them. I'm passing proposals onto you and Akagi. I want all three Evangelions at full function and capacity. Unit 02?"

"Fully repaired and re-armed. Unit 01 is equipped with full shielding and weaponry."

"Akagi saw my latest proposal. She'll share it with you. I want concepts and blueprints by the end of this week."

Ikari rises, straightening his jacket and pushing his glasses up his nose.

"You know what you're doing, Gendo. I let you mess around as long as it gets the results we need and keeps us safe."

"Understood, Commander."

The chair turns around, Sohryu glaring directly into Ikari's eyes.

"But if this gets any of _my_ pilots hurt, I _will_ have you drummed out of NERV. Dismissed."

Ikari salutes, turns on his heel, and walks out. Staring at the door for a moment, Sohryu sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose and tapping the intercom button.

"Call me if there's a Blue. I'm going off grid for a few hours."

He rises, walking to the door at the edge of his office, and swiping a card. The door opens, revealing a lift.

"Take me down."

With a chirp, the lift descends.

* * *

School did not start like he hoped it would. Given, this was his first time in a public school, as the teacher he had lived with for the past nine years had made it a point to home school him, so at this point he probably knew more than the teachers. But it was not the lack of new information that was dashing his hopes.

It was the large kid bearing down on him, about to introduce his fist to Shinji's face, over something that he isn't _sure_ is his fault, but he's definitely being blamed for.

All this, because he honestly answered when someone asked him if he was the new Pilot.

He's not a fighter. He's not physical. He's _half the size_ of this guy. He clenches his teeth, closes his eyes, and accepts his fate.

And he never even saw her _move._ Neither did the other kid, or the kid's short, nerdy friend, and all it took was a split second, and the girl was in front of him. She grabbed him by the wrist, her other hand, the one not in the cast, grabbing him by the collar, and then she _lifted him up_ and slammed him into the ground, pinning him.

"You. Will. Not. _Touch_. Him."

He could swear he saw her eyes _glow._

"Rei!"

The girl turns, as Asuka turns the corner of the school, skidding to a halt. Shinji looks from her, then to the girl, then to the other boys, and finds his main question, mainly, 'What the Hell?' to be the last thing he's able to say. Mainly, his vocal commands are being rerouted to the part of his brain which keeps him from pissing himself, which needs extra reinforcement.

"Rei, let him go," Asuka says, walking over, "Suzuhara, kindly explain to me why Rei had to beat you up in front of witnesses?"

The larger boy groans, mainly because Rei's knee is jammed into his stomach. Asuka sighs, and turns to the other boy, and dismissively waving at him, turns to Shinji.

"Shinji, meet Rei. She's going to be helping me train you. Also, the _esel_ Rei has pinned in Touji Suzuhara, the school jock, and his friend is Kensuke Aida. Now, I want explanations. Or I _join in._"

To accentuate that, Asuka cracks her knuckles.

"They…they said it had to do with his sister."

Asuka turns to Shinji as he speaks, then turns to Kensuke.

"Touji's sister got hurt," he explains, "When that monster attacked and the purple robot went out of control."

Asuka walks over to Rei, placing her hand on her shoulder. Slowly, Rei releases Touji, rising up, as Asuka holds out a hand and helps up Touji.

"Is that true," she asks.

Touji nods wordlessly.

"Then you _tell me,_" she growls, "You don't go _attacking my pilots!_"

Rei's eyebrow twitches, as she turns to Asuka, then turns to the horizon. Shinji walks over to her, clearing his throat to introduce himself…and pauses, before turning back and walking over to Asuka, who is busy berating the clearly embarrassed boy.

"Uh…Asuka? Ma'am?"

She spins on her heel, turning to him…and her eyes go wide as she looks beyond him. There is something on the horizon, almost three hundred feet tall, shaped like a giant squid floating in the air.

"That's new."

"The Fourth Angel," Rei responds.

"About damn _time._"

Alarms begin blaring through the city. Buildings begin to descend, and Asuka and Rei take off in a run towards NERV, as the other students evacuate towards the bunker. Shinji, against his better judgment, follows the girls, reminding himself that he still has _no idea how to pilot,_ and that _today is really going to suck._


	5. Chapter 4

"The Plugsuit is basically your communication, life support, monitoring and telemetry array we use while you are inserted into the Evangelion via the Entry Plug. Hence the name, Plugsuit."

Looking behind him to make sure he does not have a visible ass crack, Shinji nods as Makato continues the introduction.

"Your right hand has, on the back of it, controls for the visual array and volume. The suit feeds the visual data from Central Dogma and the other Entry Plugs into a hologram display focused on your peripheral vision."

Shinji taps the buttons, a panning view of the large control center for NERV appearing.

"Your left hand has bioreadout and emergency controls, such as manual injection of painkillers and adrenaline."

"Wait…how can I be hurt in the EVA?"

"It's called sympathetic pain. You're mentally connected to the EVA and feel what it feels."

Shinji looks down, seeing the two lumps on his white plug suit, and chalks that up to the fact that the other two pilots are girls.

"So…this is a new Angel?"

"We're calling it Shamsiel. It's labeled as the Fourth Angel."

The doors open, Shinji following him out.

"However, Unit 02's fixed. You're backup, so keep a feed with the outside cameras, and watch how Asuka works."

* * *

The massive form of the Fourth Angel hovers over the landscape, gliding and leaving a shadow that can cover cityscapes. Its form, alien to everyone who sees it, has no apparent eyes, ears, or other sensory organs. However, as the ground parts and two railings spike up, crackling with electricity, it turns.

With a rush of air and cry of sirens, Unit 02 rises, the red and green Evangelion released from its restraints and popping one of the shoulder strips to grab a massive knife.

"_Hi there,_" Asuka's voice booms from the speakers on the Eva's grill, "_Welcome to Earth. I'm here to hit you!"_

The Eva leaps, digging both feet into the Angel's midsection as she brings the knife back for a stabbing blow at the red core. This plan, however, did not count on two energy tentacles grabbing the Eva and then slamming it head first into the ground.

* * *

The doors open to the top level of Central Dogma, and Commander Sohryu walks in, glaring at the video feed of the battle as if he could change it by force of will. He rubs the bridge of his nose, walking up to his seat at the top of the bridge, and sits down as Kozou walks over.

"She's getting her ass kicked," Sohryu says.

"It is possible we spent so much time dealing with the Third Angel we did adequately prepare for the Fourth."

Sohryu glares at him, and sighs. As much as it infuriates him, Fuyutsuki has a disturbing tendency of being right about these things. Calling up a screen showing the current standing resources, he strokes his chin, grimacing as he takes in the whole picture.

"Unit 00?"

"Still another week until it's fully repaired. I did put in the request for Unit 04, but that will take some time."

"Crap. Change of plans, then. Sortie Unit 01."

* * *

Inside the Plug, strapped into the chair to keep from free floating in the blood-like liquid, Shinji raises an eyebrow as he sees the red Eva flip back up and land a flying kick in the Angel's face.

Or whatever it is that's at the top of the body. Either way, the Angel stumbles back and Asuka swings the knife to the core…and bounces off the field, which then pulses and sends her flying back.

Out of the corner of his eye, Shinji sees Misato's face appear.

"_Shinji, Asuka needs backup. Get ready for activation procedures and prepare for sortie._"

"Okay," Shinji squeaks.

He grips the controls, knuckles turning white at the prospect of fighting another one of those…things. Centering his mind, or trying at least, he closes his eyes. Something pulls at the back of his mind, a comforting presence.

The plug lights up, and his mind expands. Willing his head to turn, he sees a massive hangar instead of the compact cockpit.

_"Unit 01 activated,_" Lieutenant Ibuki's voice announces, "_Commencing arming procedures and activating lifts."_

A handgun the size of a small truck clamps itself in the Eva's hand. Making a mental checklist, options appear in his field of vision.

_Progressive Knife, check._

_Defensive screens, check._

_Full mobility, check._

_System response at 100%._

_Synchronization holding at 43%_

The plates above him open. He thinks, 'look up,' and he sees the path to the surface and the homicidal monster.

_Great,_ is the last thought to go through his head, before Misato's announcement, and the Eva speeds up to the surface.

* * *

The ground above them rumbles, and Touji once again wonders if his function in his friendship is making sure his buddy doesn't get killed. This is one such example. Following his humiliation, the two snuck off from the shelter to watch the fight, but ended up here.

A cave opened up due to impact, and Kensuke felt like exploring.

"This is weird. This cave has been excavated, but no one's been inside here for years, maybe decades. Maybe even centuries."

"Uh-huh. Giant monster fighting above ground? Doesn't that, ya know, concern ya?"

"Yeah, yeah. This is a real find."

Kensuke shines his flashlight into the cave, squinting his eyes as he takes a step forward…

And freezes when the light reflects off of something. It is black, not like an onyx but like it absorbs the light and radiates it. It pulses in the light, the cavern seeming to bend inward towards it.

"Okay, that's new," Touji says, grabbing his friend's shoulder, "Let's go. Let's tell someone but let's-"

The cavern shakes. The object glows. And in their minds, in the back of their heads, a single voice shouts,

**"DO YOU WANT THE POWER?**"

* * *

In the corner of Asuka's eye, a video screen folds out. Given, she has trained herself to divide her attention, but doing so in a simulator and doing so when an Eldritch Abomination is trying to kill her are two different things.

"_Asuka, Unit 01 is on sortie. What's your situation?_"

"I'm great. I'm fine. How are you doing?"

Misato glares at her, pursing her lips, as Asuka's eyes go wide when something on the Angel's eyes glow, and she wills Unit 02 to dodge a blast of energy which rips up the ground where she was.

It's not _supposed_ to do that, she thinks, Unit 02 rising from a crouch, leaping and landing a kick to the Angel's face. Of course, to her, it doing something unexpected has little impact on how she approaches the situation.

It just means she'll have to hit it _harder._

_

* * *

  
_

"I think we need to draw the attention of the Angel away from the Eva," Kozou says.

Sohryu nods, clicking a button on his console.

"Aoba," he calls out, "Arm up the artillery defenses. Get that ugly son of a bitch _interested_ in us."

* * *

Blast after blast fires from Shamsiel's head, ripping up the ground as Unit 02 dodges, rolls, and maneuvers itself towards where the pilot knows weaponry is waiting. She needs a gun, because the Happy Tentacle Monster is playing keep away.

Salvation comes in an artillery barrage to the face, staggering the Angel as it turns to the turreted Howitzer guns that were installed on the nearby mountainside.

* * *

"If there's anything that can't be solved by heavy artillery, I don't want to know what it is."

Sohryu looks up as Kozou clears his throat.

"A suggestion, Pieter," he says, "Perhaps we're simply too used to the Third Angel."

"Possibly," Sohryu responds, watching as the Eva uses the opportunity to pound the Angel in the face, "If what we think is true, all of them will have extremely varied capabilities."

His eyes narrow as his cell phone chirps. He looks at the name, grunts, and opens it.

"Yes?"

"_An artifact has appeared,_" the voice on the other end says, "_I am going to intercept. It may be dangerous._"

"Understood. You have five minutes."

He stands up, clapping his hands together and causing the bridge to turn to him.

"Code White. Scramble the alarm system."

* * *

All throughout Tokyo, the sensors which register the existence of AT fields go silent. A contingency put in place that allows for some more…unorthodox missions is put into effect.

And as the artifact deep in the cave glows and a beam of red light lances out and strikes Kensuke Aida on the forehead while throwing Touji back, there is a sound like a whine…

Rock pulverizes as the arrival drops through it, eyes glowing red as a blur movies between Aida and the artifact. A hexagonal field manifests, cutting off the beam, before collapsing into a ball in her hand and blasting the artifact, wall, and sending a tremor through the ground as the _thing_ is no more.

Liquid fire pumping through her veins, the steady hum of her S2 organ filling her ears like symphony, Rei turns to the two of them. Kensuke has collapsed, and Touji is staring at her wide eyed.

"Come with me," she says, "If you want to live."

* * *

_Commander's Log: After Action Report_

_Subject: Angel #4, Shamsiel_

_It may be time to revise our understanding of the Angels. In addition to Sachiel's frequent disappearing acts, Shamsiel apparently has a sense of humor, prompting it to use its energy tendrils to beat Unit 02 with Unit 01 when the opportunity arose._

* * *

Recovery crews stare at the sight, the foreman scratching his head in disbelief. The sun is setting, the birds are chirping, and the Fourth Angel is nailed to the ground by a cell phone tower.

* * *

_They did manage to pull it together. Asuka nullified the AT field, and Shinji improvised a cell tower as a spear. Some work is needed on the Progressive Knives._

_On another note, Rei's actions against a newly found Artifact of Unexplained Origin (AUO) has accelerated her healing, and she will be fit for duty within three days. This has allowed NERV to accelerate plans, and in three days Dr. Ikari, along with Captain Katsuragi, Shinji, and Asuka will rendezvous with the Fourth Child._

* * *

On the monitor built into his desk, Sohryu takes a moment out of tapping on his keyboard to view the camera feed. Katsuragi is ruffling Shinji's hair, congratulating him on his success. The boy is visibly uncomfortable with the praise but smiles anyway.

* * *

_Due to the different nature of Shamsiel, it is to be expected that further Angels will also have radically different capabilities. To that extent, Dr. Ikari and Dr. Akagi have accelerated development of the F-Type equipment._

_We have yet to see what to expect from further Angels, so we must be prepared._

* * *

In the empty apartment, the fish tank is down one occupant. Sighing, the female hand reaches in, tenderly cupping the fish as it looks expectantly up.

"Okay, then," she says, "You'll go next."

* * *

_I will, without any hesitation, praise Asuka's abilities. She directed Shinji in combat and has demonstrated her ability in the field. Shinji has also shown great potential in piloting Unit 01. With the addition of the Fourth Child and Rei's return to combat status, Tokyo 3 and the Geofront will be in a strong position to defend itself against Angel attacks._

* * *

Sohryu looks up as the doors to his office open, and Asuka walks in. She walks over to his desk, kisses him on the cheek, and retrieves a card from his draw, walking into the side elevator and sliding the card into a slot.

* * *

_It is primarily due to her relationship with Rei that Asuka has developed along the path that she did. The Committee's decision to appoint myself as head of NERV and to give me custody of Rei Ayanami has not been in error._

_Despite the fact that both have been training how to pilot an Eva since childhood, neither of them display the arrogance or egotism such a position would in all honesty afford them. Most likely, this has its roots in the event that caused them to become friends, as well as caused me to reassess my own admittedly misaimed priorities._

* * *

The elevator doors open, and Asuka steps out into the white, sterile ward. Silently, she walks over to the chair by the bed, sitting in it. As always, the occupant of the bed does not respond.

"So," Asuka says, "Want to hear about my day?"

* * *

_Which would be when Rei prevented my wife's suicide._


	6. Chapter 5

She is not good at voicing concerns, and her usual cool demeanor does not well show her trepidation. On some level, she wanted to ask if maybe, just maybe, they could hold off on plugging her into the 200 foot tall biotech monster that tried to kill her the last time she was in it.

But, she does not. Orders are given, orders are obeyed.

Still, while sitting in the Plug, waiting as systems are checked off and she can see through her monitor link that the Commander visibly has his fingers crossed, she is nervous. The fact that both Unit 02 and Unit 01 are on the other end of the massive testing room is reassuring, though.

She has not had much time with Ikari. Most of his time is taken up by training, school, or whatever plot Captain Katsuragi has planned. Still, she is not sorry she will not go with them to meet the Fourth.

If anything, their departure will give her time to herself.

Something she rarely finds, especially given her living mates.

"_Okay, Rei,_" Misato says, her face appearing in the corner of her eye, "_Begin syncing. Units are on standby._"

"Understood."

She grips the butterfly controls, closing her eyes. As always, her mind expands, her sense of self expanding out…

* * *

"Breathe, Pieter."

Sohryu half turns his head to Kozou, grunting as he taps his foot.

"Everything's set," he asks.

"Bakelite pumps primed, both Evas are ready to restrain Unit 00 if it goes berserk again. If the pilot cannot control it, Unit 00 will not be moving an inch from where it is and we retrieve the Entry Plug. No repeats of last time."

"As much as I appreciate watching Ikari run like that, I'm not comfortable putting her in danger."

Kozou looks at him, and nods, slightly.

"No one is," he says, "But it is what we have to fight with."

The single eye of Unit 00 lights up, hands clenching as it stands up straight.

"_Synchronization holding at 36%. Unit 00 is activated._"

Ibuki's voice echoes through the Cages, Sohryu visibly relieved. He walks over to the console next to her, tapping the intercom.

"Okay, let's power down. Shinji, Asuka, meet up with Dr. Ikari and the Captain at the landing pad in one hour. Dr. Akagi, please give Rei a thorough once over. Everyone back to work."

* * *

"So, how am I the Third Child if the Fourth Child's been doing this longer than me?"

For some reason, it was decided that all NERV personnel for the meet would be wearing NERV uniforms. The beige and black jacket and pants are oddly comfortable, but itchy. But, considering that not too long ago he was in a spandex jumpsuit obviously built for a girl, he can't really complain.

Everyone is wearing the uniform. Asuka, Misato, his father, and him, even the pilots and guards. He is sitting next to Misato, and Asuka next to his father. At least, he's pretty sure it is his father, mainly because he hasn't put down the newspaper since they arrived. If the Commander thought this was an opportunity for Shinji and Gendo to bond, he was sadly mistaken. Everyone is wearing the uniform. Everyone, save for the two other passengers.

"Holy crap! It's the _Over the Rainbow!_"

A quick explanation to the Commander has Touji's sister moved to the intensive treatment ward in NERV, and as a peace offering (and bribe so they tell no one about Rei) they were offered the chance to join them to meet the Fourth Child. As it turns out, both Touji's father and grandfather work for NERV. As do Kensuke's parents. In fact, as it turns out everyone in their class has parents working for NERV.

"The Fourth Child was chosen after you," Misato explains, holding onto a hand rail as the Osprey shakes, "Actually, you were chosen about...six years ago."

Shinji, Touji, and Ken stare at her.

"The Marduk report," Gendo says, not putting down the newspaper, "Is an annual report where the children with the highest potential for piloting Eva are chosen. This has been done since 2003. There are eleven potential pilots."

They turn to Gendo this time.

"Then why are there only four," Ken asks.

Gendo folds down the newspaper, staring at Aida.

"Because there are five Evangelions. The Evas are choosey of who pilots them. Neither Pilots Sohryu or Ayanami can, for example, activate Unit 01, much as Pilot Ikari will most likely not be able to activate Unit 02. The Fourth Child can activate Unit 04. That is why he is the Fourth Child."

He unfolds the newspaper. Behind the newspaper, where no one can see, he smirks.

"Okay, everyone stay with me," Misato says, "Asuka, did anyone tell you who the Fourth Child is?"

"No," Asuka responds with a sigh, "That's only known to you, Ikari, and the Commander."

Misato's lips twist, and she groans.

"Crap."

* * *

The monoliths come into existence around Sohryu, who adjusts his jacket at the one labelled 00 centers on him.

"_Your Progress, Commander Sohryu._"

"All three Evangelions are in working order," Sohryu responds, "We have recovered the corpse of the Fourth Angel and have sent the findings to NERV America for their S2 engine project. No sightings of the Third Angel in the past two weeks. Either it is biding its time, which means the Angels are independently more intelligence than we believed, or its run away, which also implies a higher intelligence."

02 centers, now.

_"Commander, keep in mind this is not a guessing game. If the Angel appears, it is to be destroyed. Do not sympathize with them._"

"I wasn't suggesting I was. I am pointing out we may need to change strategies if they turn out to be able to communicate with each other."

06, now.

_"You have voiced concern over the choice of the Fourth Child. Explain._"

Sohryu nods, pushing his glasses up.

"The effectiveness of my Pilots is based on their fostering teamwork," he says, folding his arms, "Pilots Ayanami and Sohryu are sisters, if not by biology. Training Pilot Ikari has given Pilot Sohryu focus which otherwise would be misaimed. They are directed by myself, Sub Commander Fuyutsuki, and Captain Katsuragi, all of whom are people they trust, if not like. The Fourth Child will introduce another element into this."

"_Explain._"

"Asuka _hates_ the Fourth Child."

* * *

The Osprey lands, the motors coming to a halt as the passengers disembark. Yelling for them to keep together, Misato leads them across the flight deck of the massive aircraft carrier, towards the procession waiting for them. Misato smartly salute the captain of the vessel, the others following suit, speaking in some sort of code which Shinji guesses with allow them to seize control if, say, an Angel shows up.

"The Eva is secured on the frigate behind us," the captain says, "The Fourth Child and the Agent are here as well."

"Agent?"

"The Child's guard," the captain explains, "This way."

He leads them across the deck. Shinji falls behind slightly, realizing the ship is easily bigger than the school. Quickly catching up, he arrives just in time to see Asuka practically tackle the stubble-faced man with a briefcase chained to his wrist, just as Misato yells at him for it. He stays wisely silent during the exchange, instead turning as the bulkhead door opens.

"About time," the man says, "C'mon, kid. Time to meet your coworkers."

Asuka walks up next to Shinji, clearing her throat. He imagines she is about to give off an official greeting. Welcoming the new pilot to NERV. Welcoming him or her into the oncoming war with the Angels.

It never comes.

Instead, all that comes are a litany of German swear words. And then, a venomous, growled,

"_You._"

The new pilot, if he is all disturbed by the verbal assault, does not show it. Instead, he smiles, bowing respectfully.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all."

He is dressed in a black and white plugsuit, almost the same shade of pale as his skin and ash gray hair.

"It is good to see you again, Pilot Sohryu. I look forward to working with you once more."

He flashes golden red eyes, and turns his welcoming, attentive gaze to Shinji.

"You must be the Third Child," he says, "It is an honor to meet you. I am the pilot of Unit 04. My name is Kaworu Nagisa."

* * *

"Any master plans are to be run by a teenager or at least a five year old child before approval," Sohryu says, walking out of the meeting room and finding Kozou waiting, "I think Katsuragi will have to take in the Fourth. If I have Asuka and Kaworu room together, she's going to kill him."

"It may be a good idea," Kozou says, walking alongside him, "Kaworu is as extroverted as Shinji is introverted. He may be a good influence."

"So they balance out and we get someone normal as a result? Sounds good to me."

"Normal is overrated. I think without some sort of trauma, the Eva would not except them."

"You're telling me the Evas might be sympathetic, then? I've officially heard everything."

The two enter an elevator, Sohryu tapping the button for Central Dogma.

"Don't say that, Pieter," Kozou responds with a grin, "After all, the day is young."

* * *

Leaning against the railing on the escort frigate, the one with the Eva on it, Shinji looks over the calm Pacific. Next to him is Touji and Ken, and they've been talking. Bonding, if one took a deeper look at it.

"So, you're really Doctor Ikari's son," Ken repeats, again.

The bombshell came when Shinji explained that it is no coincidence he and the Director of Project E share the same last name. There were many reasons for that.

First off, Shinji doesn't really look like him, and since no pictures remain of his mother there's little to compare. Secondly, Shinji acts nothing like him. They have gotten maybe two words out of Gendo since they landed, and he's developed a disappearing act that would make Ninja jealouse. Shinji, on the other hand, has been tagging along and asking questions.

"My father sent me to live with my godfather when I was four," he says, straightfaced, the horror of that event long having sublimated by his acceptance, "I hadn't seen him in…I think four years before I was recruited by NERV."

"You're Dad's an asshole," Touji coughs, "Seriously, he is."

"I'm not arguing," Shinji responds.

"No, really. He works people like slave labor. I'm lucky to see my Dad once a week at this point. How'd he end up in charge, anyway?"

"I heard," Ken interrupts, animated, "And don't tell anyone, that he really screwed up ten years ago. He was going to end up Commander."

The two stare at him.

"No, really. He was in it good with the UN, but he messed up big time ten years ago and the guys at the UN went with-"

"With my father."

The three turn, finding Asuka standing there. None of them heard her arrive. Touji yelps in surprise, backing away.

"My father ended up in charge of NERV because Dr. Ikari screwed up on two counts," she says, holding up one finger, "First, his handling of the Unit 01 activation test. Pilot lost, place wrecked. Second…"

"Second was me, wasn't it," Shinji interrupts, "They took away the command because he abandoned me."

Asuka nods, eyes closed.

"Yeah," she says, "His treatment of you, and I quote, disgusted the people in charge. They couldn't rationalize giving him charge of NERV, but he was still a brilliant scientist. Dr. Fuyutsuki lobbied for them to leave him in charge of Project E. They went with my father for Commander instead. The pilot of Unit 02 was still…was still alive. He lobbied for custody of Rei, got it, and we all moved to Tokyo-3."

Shinji leans against the railings. Gritting his teeth, he turns and walks into the ship, taking stairs down two at a time. He reaches a landing, collapsing against a wall, pumping his fist as he stares ahead…

"My apologies. You want to be left alone."

He turns, quickly, finding Kaworu standing in front of him.

"I…sorry," Shinji says, furiously scratching the back of his head.

"I overhead," Kaworu says with a smile, "You don't like talking about your father."

Shinji nods, sitting on a stair.

"I guess…I guess I'm jealous," he says, visibly deflated.

"Of your teammates," Kaworu responds, sitting next to him, "Asuka has her father, has an adopted sister. She seems stable, seems supportive. Her father, while having some flaws, has theirs, and your best interests at heart. So you ask yourself…"

"Why can't my father be like that," Shinji says, looking down.

"It isn't always like that, though," Kaworu responds, "Does she ever talk about her mother?"

Shinji turns to him, eyes questioning. Explanations are cut short, however, as every alarm in the ship goes off. Quickly, they run up, jumping stairs. The others are staring out into the sea, watching as something cuts through the water…

And cuts through one of the escort destroyers.

"_Blue pattern detected,"_ Gendo Ikari's voice booms through the speakers, "_Pilot Nagisa, report to Unit 04._"

"How can he be so damn calm," Asuka growls, "Alright, Fourth. I read the specs. Let's go."

Kaworu sighs, shrugging.

"Right," he says, "I hope you don't mind, but the other seats aren't control seats. I can take passengers."

He turns, smiling, to Touji and Ken.

"My Evangelion can take up to four extra passengers in the Entry Plug. Would you like to ride along as we fight the Angel?"

Kensuke claps his hands together and squeals.

* * *

"Priority alert," Kozou says, leaning over to Pieter in Central Dogma, "The Fleet is under attack. It's an Angel."

"Shit," Sohryu growls, "Alright, get me an open line. I trust Katsuragi to handle herself, but mobilize as many craft as we have. Get the pilots and Ikari out of there before we get any more emergencies-"

Alarms blare, screens popping to life above them.

"_Blue Pattern Detected,_" Maya announces, the screens forming an image of a massive blue diamond hovering over the remains of old Tokyo, "_Angel confirmed! MAGI Designation: Ramiel!_"

Sohryu slowly stands up, looking at the two screens. One of the massive fish closing into the fleet, and the other on the diamond heading towards them.

"This ain't good."


	7. Chapter 6

Re: NemesisZero:

I think the better question is, who in their right mind gets into an Eva in the first place?

* * *

"An Evangelion is expensive. It takes years to create one, and the cost is staggering. A country can bankrupt itself creating just one."

Floors zip by as the lift descends into the heart of the frigate.

"So, no two can be alike. It would be a waste of resources. Each one must be unique, for a different purpose. Unit 00 was the prototype."

The lift enters the main cavity. They see the white shoulder strips peaking up.

"Unit 01 was the test type. It was to show how they can function in combat. Unit 02 was the first Production Model. More eyes, more mobility, which makes it a frontline combatant. Its specialty is close range."

The lift clears the opening, and they see it clearly.

"While Unit 04," Kaworu says with a small smile, "Is _Heavy Artillery._"

The others stare at it. Kensuke begins drooling. The Evangelion is massive, as they all are. But this one is white armor on black, its armor bulkier. Protrusions like bulbs come out from its forearms, from its chest, the shoulder mantle and jet strips curving back and hinged.

Three eyes, two at the sides and one at the center of its forehead glow yellow, none of the cable or tether apparent. It is set in a kneeling position, and Shinji quickly guesses why it is not surrounded by the needed weaponry that would be required in this situation.

"It has weapons built in," he asks.

"Oh, yes," Kaworu cheerfully responds, as he leads them across the catwalk to the waiting Entry Plug, "The arms contain 4.0 caliber chain guns, the shoulders are equipped with high energy laser cannons and the chest mount more or less directs the AT Field as a pulse cannon. There are other weapons as well, but I did not have them mount them for this trip."

"Ah, NERV Germany and its history of wretched excess," Asuka says, folding her arms, "No cables?"

"Internal fusion generator," Kaworu responds, "The S2 is still under development. It has three hours internal power."

He clicks a button on his plug suit, the hatch of the Plug opening.

"Now," he says, "Let us embark, and engage the messenger of God!"

A fine speech, but more or less ruined as Asuka grabs him by the arm and drags him to the plug.

"C'mon, fruit loop! That Angel isn't killing itself!"

* * *

"Why would someone need passenger seats in an Entry Plug?"

Ikari puts down the binoculars, turning slightly to Misato.

"Few transports are as fast or sturdy as an Evangelion," he answers, "In case of deep field operations, a Pilot could transport a battlefield commander with them. As well, it provides light evacuation. Mostly it's unfeasible, though, as the Evangelion is more or less run on mental trauma."

In the distance, one of the destroyers splits down the middle, the dorsal fin of the Angel the only thing visible.

"So you'd have to be crazy to ride shotgun," Misato asks.

"Or pilot. Or go anywhere near it."

"So more or less anyone that works for NERV can take the passenger seat?"

"More or less," he says, looking through the binoculars, "Not good. It's fast. From distance, it looks…at least seven hundred feet long."

Standing next to Misato is the third of their group. Long hair in a ponytail, stubble that never disappears, and an eternal smirk, with a briefcase chained to his wrist.

"I've never seen one of those up close," Kaji Ryoji says, "Alright, c'mon. He shouldn't be stalling."

* * *

Hands grip the butterfly controls. After a few minutes of struggling, Touji and Ken realized they could breathe in the liquid. Shinji and Asuka grip the armrests of the seats as the entry plug hums.

"Link connection in three…two…"

The plug turns transparent. A computerized voice chimes off data.

"_Synchronization holding at 73%. Activating lift._"

Sunlight pours through the open ceiling. The lift accelerates, floors passing in a blur, as the three eyes of Evangelion 04 glow white.

The top of the frigate opens, revealing the white Evangelion. The Angel turns in mid run, stopping for a moment before accelerating towards the frigate. The Angel screams, its pitch high and reverberating like whalesong.

The Eva stands, its shoulder strips sliding down and extending sideways, as four vents open on the back. Briefly, they glow, before with a burst of fire and smoke the Evangelion takes off as the frigate splits down the middle and sinks.

And the Eva dives down, ports on its forearms opening as it opens fire.

* * *

"Angel is approaching Tokyo-3. Current readings are unable to penetrate outer hull."

Standing where Ikari would usually stand, Commander Sohryu scrutinizes Ramiel with his gaze. Folding his arms, he strokes his chin, muttering to himself.

"Rei, we're prepping to send you up," he says, as the side screen flips to the inside of Unit 00's entry plug, "Prep for sortie."

On a mountain near Tokyo-3, Sakura watches as the diamond approaches. Folding out her lawn chair, she reclines and folds her hands on her stomach.

"This ought to be interesting…"

She can feel, through her connection to Eva, the rush of the wind and pull of G-forces as the mount accelerates up the railings. Her vision clears, staring at the massive diamond floating before her.

It is massive, and terrifying. She does not show fear, though. Instead, she closes her eyes, gripping the butterfly controls, letting her mind expand outwards, past Eva. She opens a portion of her mind towards it, as a light glows from the heart of the Angel…

**I AM.**

**THROUGH LICENSE OF THE ONE CALLED "I AM" I HAVE COME.**

**THOUGH MY FEET SHALL NEVER TOUCH THE BASE EARTH ON THIS BLESSED MISSION, I HAVE COME.**

**MY PASSING SHALL BE THE STORM.**

**MY LIGHTNING SHALL BURN THE DEMON CHILDREN OF LILITH FROM THIS WORLD.**

**I AM RAMIEL, ANGEL OF THUNDER.**

**I HAVE COME.**

Rei's eyes snap open, as the light glows from within Ramiel. Upon his pronunciation, she hears between her ears his verdict upon seeing the half-breed and lets loose his wrath.

"Fine," she whispers, "Be that way."

Her mind expands. In Central Dogma, her synchronization spikes. And Unit 00 extends its arms and the first blast from Ramiel washes over a hexagonal field, melting the buildings around Unit 00 as AT field meets AT beam.

* * *

The Angel was apparently shy, because when it finally did surface completely it was maw to tail as large as the Over the Rainbow. Its surfacing was actually it leaping out of the water, jaw fully opened, chasing the Evangelion as it flies past and cooks the surface of its armored skin with lasers.

The splash washes over the entire flight deck of the carrier, knocking expensive super fighters into the water and tipping the carrier, panic on the bridge save for Doctor Ikari, who simply stares at the magnificent, alien beast.

Inside the Entry Plug, what was joy and wonder has turned to stark screaming terror on the part of Touji and Ken, and Shinji has his eyes clenched shut while Asuka gives orders, which Kaworu ignores.

"Unfortunately, the B-type equipment isn't installed. The C-type was considered enough for the trip."

He's so _damn calm,_ Shinji thinks, as in the corner of his eye he sees the outer edge of the Angel's jaw and realizes they were almost _eaten._

"Hold on," Kaworu says.

The Eva turns in mid flight, cutting jets and landing on the face of the Angel. Ignoring the screams of the passengers, the Eva drives its progressive knife between the eyes, blasts from the chain guns blowing open the eyes as it launches off.

Now Shinji has joined in the screaming, watching through the transparent plug as they land on a sinking hull of a frigate, with the Angel charging at them, maw open, roaring like a demon.

"I'd run," Asuka says, gripping the arm rests, "I'd run right now."

"Ye of little faith," Kaworu says with a small grin.

"Faith my ass," Touji yells, "We about to get _touched by an Angel!_"

"Engaging AT beam."

The Eva braces itself on the destroyer, its jet stripes folding back, then splitting open as a series of chains anchor it to the ground. The chest opens, revealing a black mesh and the red core of the Evangelion, which begins glowing with pulsing light. The light swirls, condensing into a single point hovering before the Eva as Gaghiel opens its gaping maw…

And the entire Pacific fleet is consumed by the light and crack of terrible thunder.

* * *

"No word from the Pacific," Ritsuko Akagi says, walking alongside Sohryu, or at least trying to keep up with him as he quickly moves through the corridors from the infirmary towards his office elevator, "Unit 00 will be rearmed in two hours and the Positron Cannon mount is being set up outside of city limits."

Sohryu nods, wrinkles on his brow.

"Please consider my suggestion," she continues, "She-"

"She doesn't come near this base," Sohryu snaps at her, stopping in his tracks, almost spraying Ritsuko with spittle, "That's my rule. She isn't part of NERV! She doesn't get close to this base, these Evangelions, or _my pilots!_ That was the _price_ she paid for what she did!"

He turns and walks to the elevator, stopping as he pumps his fist, gritting his teeth.

"Commander," she says, "Pieter. We were lucky that Rei wasn't harmed by the Angel, but quite frankly I don't know exactly how she works, and neither does Ikari. She's your adopted daughter, but she _isn't human._ Consider my suggestion."

The elevator door opens. Sohryu walks into it and slams his fist into the button for his office.

"Just find me a way to kill that Angel."

The doors close, as Akagi runs her hand through her hair, groaning.

"Right," she sighs, "Just throw me _off a cliff._"

_

* * *

00:15 after beam attack._

The Diamond-Angel cuts the beam, much of the ground around Unit 00 melted to glass. A whirring is heard from deep inside the Angel as the surface shifts…

_00:35 after beam attack._

Blue diamond legs slam into the ground as the Angel unfolds into a humanoid shape, the voice of Lieutenant Aoba yelling "_Holy crap! It's a Transformer!_" dim against the sounds of Ramiel punting Unit 00.

_1:15 after beam attack._

A sustained volley of every cannon in Tokyo-3 makes the Angel rise up, forming an energy field around it as it converts into Diamond mode again, and begins drilling into the surface.

"Cut display," Fuyutsuki says, sighing as he sits at his desk in the debriefing room, "Any word from the Pacific fleet?"

"Whatever was used on the Angel had the rough effect of an EMP," Lieutenant Ibuki says, turning slightly as Akagi walks into the room, "Communications, including satellite imagery, is blacked out. We can't even get pictures. It will be three hours until systems go online."

"Operations are ready to go," Akagi interrupts, "We have Units 01 and 02 on standby. This may be an opportunity to test the Dummy Plug."

Kozou nods.

"Then let's begin," he says, "We have thirty minutes. Staff will assemble at the sight. And God willing, we won't all die today."

* * *

Everything is dark, save for the lights around the operations area. Tokyo-3 is dark. Japan is dark. As explained, the Positron Cannon, the weird thing of pipes and cables, takes the entire power output of Japan for one shot. One shot is, hopefully all they need.

Because if they need more, they're done for.

_"Cannon charge at 55% and rising."_

Ibuki's voice booms over the outdoor setup, Sohryu alternatively watching the Eva and the Angel. He doesn't like this. If there were more pilots, one could cover Rei.

It was a mistake, he thinks, sending Shinji and Asuka both to the Over the Rainbow. He should have sent one, or simply recruited another Child.

Units 01 and 02 are on one knee, heads bowed. Turning from the cannon and Unit 00, he stares at Unit 01. For a moment, he swears he could see its eyes faintly glow.

"_85%. Lining up the shot._"

"C'mon," he says, not noticing the gaze Kozou regards him with, "C'mon. Do something…"

"_95%. Cannon reaching shot capacity…_"

Then the alarms blare and everything goes to Hell.

"_Energy build up detected! The Angel is firing!_"

A lance of energy drills into the ground, ripping up hills and trees as it slices through the landscape towards them. The force of the blast throws the encampment into chaos, equipment falling, lights falling over as the ground beneath them betrays them. The blast curves, dilating in gravity itself as it homes in on Unit 00-

And splashing against a hexagonal energy field.

A massive artillery blast rocks the shell of the Angel, breaking off its drill and causing it to roll back.

The ground shakes again and the wind roars like thunder. But this time, it is not from the Angel.

This time, it comes from Unit 04 landing in front of the encampment.

"_It seems Unit 04 is equipped with a Scramjet. Isn't that wonderful?_"

Under its right arm, it releases the Osprey, lowering it to the ground, as it gently places with its left arm the main cannon of a naval destroyer. Falling to one knee, the back of its neck opens and the Entry Plug spins out, a boom lift rising from the encampment as the pilots disembark and the Osprey opens.

"The Angel in the pacific has been dealt with, and the Over the Rainbow is on its way to dock at Tokyo-3," Gendo Ikari says, walking out and stopping in front of Sohryu, who for some reason has a wide grin plastered on his face, "We boarded the Osprey and had Unit 04 carry us here at about Mach 6. By the way, Captain?"

Misato comes to a stop next to Ikari.

"It seems we're arriving just in time to save the world," Ikari says, pushing his glasses up his nose, "What does that make us?"

"I'd say it makes us big damn heroes, Doctor."

"Damn straight," Sohryu says, patting Ikari on the shoulder, "Get Shinji and Asuka into their Evas. They're now on cover fire while Rei takes the shot…and did they seriously take those two civilians into Unit 04?"

"Two potential pilot candidates," Ikari corrects him.

"Judging from how they're screaming, I'm starting to wonder."

The two watch in silence as Section 2 escorts a still screaming Kensuke and Touji to the encampment's infirmary.

"Right," Ikari says.

"Back to work," Sohryu says, patting Misato on the shoulder, "Get them saddled up and armed. We've got four to one odds. And me?"

He points to the Angel as it turns to them once more.

"I want that Angel out of my city."


	8. Chapter 7

In the years since Second Impact…

In the weeks since the arrival of the Angels…

Shinji Ikari begins to wonder. Standing on a hill near Evangelion, watching the prone form of Ramiel as it continues drilling into the Geofront, he voices a question that many have wondered in the years.

"If those are Angels," he says, "Does that mean God is out to get us?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

He turns to find one of his pilots has snuck up on him without his noticing. Although he could swear he just saw him talking to the Commander, to.

"Every culture has their own concept of how a God would act," Kaworu says, "And for some of them, God casting judgment is not the end. Sometimes it is a test. A chance to find ourselves, and create a world more according to our needs than a force on high's."

He stares at Ramiel, hands folded behind him. Admiring it.

"So maybe this is a test," Shinji asks.

"Maybe. Perhaps Second Impact was us failing one test, and this is our make up exam."

Shinji sees Asuka hugging Rei. He sees his father directing the three lieutenants as armor is set up around the base. He sees the Angel almost ignorant of them. Maybe not ignorant. Maybe just…

Waiting.

"Make no mistake, though," Kaworu continues, "There are consequences. There are four billion humans left in the world. If we fail, they fail with us."

He places his hand on Shinji's shoulder, a gentle smile crossing his features.

"I do not know you well. Not yet. If we survive this, then perhaps I will. But make no mistake: If the Captain, if the Second Child, and the Commander trust you, then I will as well."

And with that, Kaworu walks away, towards the waiting Eva 04. Shinji watches him go for a moment, before turning himself to the Angel. He watches it for long moments, hearing the sounds of his own knuckles cracking.

"Alright," he says, "Let's go."

* * *

Standing miles away, watching from the top of her apartment building, Sakura smiles and holds up a small piece of bone white rock.

"Yeah," she says, "Let's."

* * *

"_Synchronization holding at 48%."_

In the corner of his right eye, Shinji sees Misato's face pop into view, a status report on his left field of view showing the respective synchronization scores of everyone else.

"_Okay, Shinji and Asuka. You are on shielding duty for Rei. We have two repurposed Space Shuttle heat shields which will absorb the heat from the Angel's beam. Kaworu, you are going to distract it with that cannon you've 'borrowed' from the Over the Rainbow. Rei, line up and take the shot. We only have once chance, here._"

He doesn't think about it but gives the acknowledgement, the Eva hefting up the massive plate of metal and carbon.

The gun, a series of pipes and technology with wires leading from it, stands ready, turning visible hot from the power coursing through it.

"_Target centered,_" Rei says, "_Pulling the switch._"

* * *

Night turns to day as the barrel flashes, a beam of white and blue lancing out and burning the air as it streaks towards Ramiel…

And curves when an AT field appears, missing the Angel and slamming into a mountain.

_

* * *

"Blue Pattern detected,_" Ibuki announces, "_It's…it's the Third Angel!"_

The ground splinters and dust fills the air as Sachiel impacts in front of the Evangelions. It rises, eyes glowing, a blast of energy throwing Unit 04 through the air.

"_Crap! Asuka, engage it! Rei! We're charging up another shot and…uh oh._"

Ramiel unfolds. Pointed legs hover above the ground. A massive cavity folds outward, glowing energy spheres at the end of what would be arms. At least five times as high as an Eva, the Angel of Thunder's chest cavity, its cannon, begins to glow.

_Sometimes it is a test._

Shinji's eyes go wide, as Unit 02 shoulder checks the Third Angel, as the air around Ramiel crackles with ozone and thunder.

_Maybe this is a chance to find ourselves._

Knuckles go white around the butterfly controls. He can hear himself talking, even though he's not sure where the words come from.

_If we fail, they fail with us._

"I will not run away," he whispers, "I will not run away. I will not run away."

And he gives a single command.

_RUN._

Unit 01 takes off, tossing aside the heat shield and running directly at Ramiel. In his eye, he sees Misato's face blink into existence.

"_SHINJI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!_"

"I'm giving the Angel a target! I'll keep it off of Rei!"

He kills the connection, sending the though, and Unit 01 squeezes off several rounds from its pistol. The bullets bounce harmlessly off of the blue diamond skin of the Angel, but the effect is the exact one he needed.

The Angel turns, and its weapon glows brightly, a recoil blasting out the other side of its chest before the blast vaporizes a hill that Unit 01 just passes by.

He can feel the heat on his back, sympathetic pain. He pushes it on, biting back his scream…and stops when he comes to the end of the hills, to the cliff overlooking the ocean.

_good_

The Eva turns, staring into the light of the charging weapon of Ramiel.

_finally_

He swallows the lump in his throat. He wants to, for a moment, open the connection to the base again and apologize, but then thinks about them watching him die.

_protect you_

And the Angel fires.

* * *

The blast is enough to make everyone blink. On the read outs on Ibuki's laptop, a number spikes, as the blue white light of Ramiel's weapon flashes…

And breaks upon a field.

"Synchronization's spiked to 87%! He's deployed an AT Field!"

Ikari and Sohryu sprint over, looking over her shoulder.

"What," Ikari asks, "That's…well, about damn time."

"We're good," Sohryu yells into his walkie, "Asuka, keep that green bastard back! Rei! _Take the shot!_"

* * *

The blast lights up like a sunrise, streaking past Unit 02 as it kicks back Sachiel, past the glassed mountains, and into the back vent of Ramiel's cannon and into the core. The Angel stumbles, its blast shorting out, nearly falling back…and straightening again.

Inside the Entry Plug, Shinji marvels at the fact that he's alive, and promptly gets back to concentrating, the inside of the plug beginning to glow. It feels warm. Not warm as in heat, warm as in comfort.

Like he is supposed to be here. And now undaunted, he stares at the Angel as the next blast issues forth.

* * *

"Synchronization at 99%! 110% 117%!"

"That's not possible," Akagi says, leaning on Maya's shoulder, "That Angel should be dead, and there's no way that a pilot can synch on this level!"

With a telltale sonic boom, Unit 04 blasts past them, cannon armed and firing at the Angel. Unit 02 draws its progressive knife, going for Sachiel's core. Power readings begin counting down to a final blast on Ramiel.

"Synchronization at 157%!"

A blast from Ramiel knocks Unit 04 out of the sky, the silver Evangelion crashing into a mountain and going silent.

"Synchronization at 210%!"

The blasts from Ramiel glow like a star, barely kept an inch off of Unit 01 by the AT field.

The timer clicks to zero as Rei sends the thought to the cannon to fire…

And a cross shaped explosion into the ground in front of Unit 00.

* * *

He can hear his father announcing the cannon is gone. He hears a brief mention of the Third Angel disappearing. For a moment, Shinji allows himself a glimmer of fear, as the coast around him glasses, as the ocean behind him boils…and then there is a pull on him, pulling him back…

* * *

"_Synchronization at 400%!_"

The air hangs still. Ramiel pauses, as if considering. But that is an illusion. For the Angel is not intending to pause its assault on its target.

"Ego border lost," Ibuki says, "It's…the Eva should be out of power by now…"

What they instead realize is that the Angel is being _forced back. _Right before the shockwave hits. The blast throws them all off their feet, only Unit 02 standing as Evangelion awakens.

The locks on its jaw open, and Unit 01 throws back its head and roars. Less synthetic, more animalistic, the bindings of its armor cracking as its chest glows, the burning light from its red core now visible. The jet strips on its shoulders shred, releasing eight jagged wings of orange light. Feet lifting off the ground, it awakes. Eyes glowing white, then yellow, then bright enough to obscure the features of its visage, it ascends.

And it brings its hands back, light gathering between its palms, as the enraged Ramiel lets loose a blast as massive as itself. The air hangs still as Eva's AT field compresses into a ball, and then inflames into a sphere bigger than it.

And Eva snarls, eyes going wide, and thrusts its arms forward.

The red and white blast of the Angel of Thunder stops, meeting the blast from Unit 01, what amounts to Ramiel's awareness seizing up at the prospect of this thing, this speck and imitation matching it.

Orange light forces back red light, inch by inch as the diamond skin begins to crack, Ramiel reforming into a diamond, then a massive cannon, until finally the blast forces its way into Ramiel itself…

And with a last, mournful cry, Ramiel explodes.

Its remains come down like snowflakes, the light of its shattered core turning night to day. Stumbling towards them, mouth hanging open, its exposed red core glowing, Unit 01 stops in front of the NERV encampment…

And falling to one knee, its eyes cease glowing and the Entry Plug pops out.


	9. Epilogue

It is almost calligraphy as he rights his name on the board, swift but decorative. He curves the ends of the K, not as much dots the eye as makes a tiny circle, and even ends the last letter with a gentle script tail. When he is done, he turns to the class, golden red eyes flashing as he smiles.

"Hello. My name is Kaworu Nagisa. It is a pleasure to meet you all. Are there any questions?"

The entirety of the class, including Rei, who is sitting in the back, are silent.

"I am also the Fourth Child and I pilot the silver Evangelion."

Every hand goes up.

* * *

His vision takes a few moments to clear. The world is fuzzy, for some reason. Distorted. It is like he has been just born, and everything is new. Shapes, sounds, smells paint a picture for him, and the most distinguishing part of the picture is the girl standing over him.

"About time," Asuka says.

Her voice, he can tell, has a hoarseness to it.

"How long…"

"Two days," she responds.

She sits down in the chair next to the bed, arms folded, in the NERV uniform she was wearing on the Over the Rainbow. The uniform itself has seen better days, to.

"They got you out of the Eva, but you were unconscious," she continues, Shinji sitting up to get a better look at her, "You haven't been up for two days. Nagisa's going to be moving in with you and Katsuragi."

He blinks, body still stiff and sore.

"Did we kill the Angel?"

"Yeah. You did."

He turns to her, eyes questioning.

"You…well, Ikari explained you merged with the Eva. It went beyond nuts, and it destroyed the Angel. You're never doing that again, okay?"

He stares at her, blinking, uncomprehending. He almost yelps when she is on the bed, grabbing him by his shirt. For a moment, he could swear he saw tear lines on her cheeks.

"Do you understand," she yells, pitch raising with every word, "You are _never_ doing that again! You put _yourself _in danger, you put the _Eva _in danger and you almost got yourself-"

"Asuka."

They both turn to the door. Commander Sohryu clears his throat, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"Asuka, time to go," he says.

"But-"

"Go home or go to school. You've been here for two days."

She releases Shinji, nodding. The frustration on her face is visible as she slides off the bed and shakily walks out. Sohryu gives her an appraising glance as she leaves, before walking over and slumping down in the chair.

"My daughter's not good with dealing with two things," he says, "Being upstaged and being worried. She's both, right now. Give her a day and she'll calm down."

He hands Shinji a bottle of water, taking a pull from his own.

"By rights, I'm supposed to throw the book at you. Read you the riot act. Asuka beat me to it."

Shinji nods, looking down, hands folded in his lap.

"But I'm not going to," Sohryu continues, "Yeah, you went against orders. Yes, you risked your life in a supremely bone-headed stunt which even the MAGI is hard pressed to find out why it worked. And yes, you upset my girls, and yes Rei is upset about what you did to, she's just better at masking her feelings than Asuka is."

Sohryu sits up, sighing. And reaching out, he squeezes Shinji's shoulder.

"But here's the thing," he says, "You saved my daughters. You saved my crew. You saved my staff. And more importantly than that, you _saved the world._ Every single human being from this point on is living on time you bought for them. Every last one of them is breathing because you ran at that Angel and told it what to go do with itself. I am never going to understand why the Eva did what it did with you. But it worked."

He stands up, turning Shinji to him and placing his hands on his shoulders.

"We could all die tomorrow, or we could all live to be a hundred. But no matter what, you can never be down about what you've just done. Kid, I can't speak for your father, but right now I am _God damned proud_ of you. And you should be to."

He closes his eyes, ruffling the pilot's hair. He waits for a response, but does not expect one. He read the reports on how he responds, but simply pats him on the shoulder.

"You did good, kid," he says, "Katsuragi will be by in a couple of hours to take you home. Hope you don't mind, but Kaworu's your new room mate. He's odd, but he's a good kid."

He turns, shoving his hands into his pockets, and walks out. Sitting silently for minutes, Shinji finally lets his shoulders shake, eyes clenching shut.

And lets out a choked, shaking,

"Thank you."

* * *

Pleasant post-coital bliss gives way to reality once more. And once more, Doctor Gendo Ikari stares at the ceiling, even as his partner wraps an arm around his chest, moaning into his ear.

"It's been a long day," she giggles.

"It has," he responds, "It is…disturbing."

She snuggles up close to him. He can see, even in the near darkness, the light reflecting off of her face.

"You mean your son," she says.

He says nothing, nodding.

"You're upset," she says, an edge to her voice, "You're upset that Unit 01 gave him up but won't give up her. Is that it?"

"Well summarized, Doctor Akagi," he says.

She sighs, moving from him. He hears the rustling of clothes, hears her clip on her earrings.

"One of these days you will have to move on," she says, "Believe it or not, as much as I enjoy this, I won't wait out forever. I'll be in touch."

He hears the quick footsteps and the door shutting…no, slamming, actually. He hit a nerve with that. Calling her by her title, condescending to her. He made her upset and angry.

Folding his hands behind his head, Gendo Ikari, third in command of NERV and head of Project E grins.

"Still got it."

* * *

Fumbling her keys, Ritsuko Akagi walks up to her front door, muttering to herself how she has to stop doing this. It is easy to give in, she tells herself, but hard to actually grow up and act for herself. It has always been her weakness. Yet another trait she inherited.

She sees the lights out, thanking something for small favors as she slowly, quietly walks in…

"Rough week?"

And swearing to herself as she turns to the living room couch and the one waiting for her.

"I saw the news," her roommate continues, "I haven't seen something like that in years."

"This is the last place I want to talk about work, and you know that."

Her cat is sitting at her roommate's feet. At some level, she starts to wonder if anyone is going to listen to her, as she walks into the kitchen and begins fishing through leftovers, mainly from meals her assistant cooked for her.

"Unit 01 absorbed its pilot. Only difference is, this time it didn't keep him."

"Him? Oh, right…Ikari's son."

"Who is very little like him, thank God," Ritsuko says, settling on a tupperware full of sesame noodles, picking at them cold, "He just woke up today. I have a new pilot to set up synch tests for, an Evangelion to repair and God knows how much longer until another Angel knocks on my doorstep."

She closes the container, hunger forgotten.

"I went to bat for you again. Sohryu isn't budging."

"He should," her roommate says, "He can't afford to be without me."

Ritsuko slams the refrigerator shut, leaning against it.

"What you did was stupid, petty…and most importantly, it was something that hurt him. He forgives a lot. He's not going to forgive that. I'm going to bed."

The cat rubs against her leg, finally, and with a sigh she walks to her bedroom.

* * *

With Doctor Akagi and Doctor Ikari retired for the night (and in her opinion, hopefully for the next day or so since Sempai has gone far too long without sleep) Maya Ibuki is provisionally in charge of Project E. She has a PhD herself, and could insist on being called Doctor Ibuki, but does not want to upstage anyone.

However, these are different circumstances, so she allows herself to use authority to have Lieutenant Aoba carry around supplies while she makes final inspections on the rearmored and repaired Unit 01.

In particular, the long haired lieutenant is carrying around the portable generator for the laptop/scanning system she is using to deep scan Unit 01 for any irregularities. The process takes hours, and thankfully for her keeps him so busy he can't use the time they are alone to flirt with her.

Which also means he will never agree to do this again.

They are now at the head of the Eva, scanning it as she looks over the data, and with a final satisfying snap closes the laptop and looks at it.

"Oh, thank God," Aoba says, "We're done!"

"Yes, we are," Maya says, putting the lap top into her bag, "I'll forward the results to Doctor Akagi. Thank you for the help, Shigeru."

"Anytime," he lies, "So…anything wrong with it? Is it going to eat any more pilots?"

"No," she says, waving off the sarcasm, "Everything checks out. I think it was just responding to outside stimulus, but it does give us a better understanding of Evangelion technology. So, we're good."

She turns to the Eva, folding her arms in a mock schoolmarm manner.

"Isn't that right? You don't have any more surprises for us, do you?"

The two lieutenants allow themselves a light chuckle…

Which promptly turns to screams when Unit 01 turns it head and faces them.

**

* * *

End Episode 1**

**To be Continued in Neon Genesis Evangelion: Mother Issues**


End file.
